Bare Bones: Paranormal II Episode 1 Transcript
Oasis. BOB - Today at 9:40 PM :chris: In a pretty lopsided vote....... Ooo you touch my tra-la-la - Today at 9:40 PM :topher: the suspense is killing me man I love it(edited) Oasis. BOB - Today at 9:40 PM :chris: Man, it's very hard to read the print of my cue cards..... :chris: Aye Chef, can you read this for me? Heo - Today at 9:41 PM Lmao jro - Today at 9:41 PM :amy: ... Rocky - Today at 9:41 PM troll Oasis. BOB - Today at 9:41 PM :chris: Oh ok - the person out is. :chris: TOPHER. toast - Today at 9:41 PM chris needs glassles jro - Today at 9:41 PM :amy: smiles Ooo you touch my tra-la-la - Today at 9:41 PM :topher: Wait, what? Man, come on! Oasis. BOB - Today at 9:42 PM :chris: I can't believe it myself either! This is nuts! jro - Today at 9:42 PM :amy: hugs samey yay :blush: GO - Today at 9:42 PM :scarlett: still want to suck up? Oasis. BOB - Today at 9:42 PM :chris: How can such a great competitor be gone so early!? Shogun of Sorrow - Today at 9:42 PM :samey: hugs back Heo - Today at 9:42 PM :josee: Good work, team smiles(edited) jro - Today at 9:42 PM :amy: whispers in her ear we are going to KILL whoever voted for me...we are GOING to find them(edited) GO - Today at 9:42 PM :scarlett: I’m glad you’re safe Amy! jro - Today at 9:42 PM :amy: omg thank you :blush: Ooo you touch my tra-la-la - Today at 9:42 PM :topher: Well, so much for getting on your good side. Oasis. BOB - Today at 9:43 PM :chris: Well Topher it's been good having you around. Hopefully we see you again Shogun of Sorrow - Today at 9:43 PM :samey: whispers back But what if you get caught? Ooo you touch my tra-la-la - Today at 9:43 PM :topher: hope to see you, too man. Rocky - Today at 9:43 PM :dj: Conf Why did Topher leave? shrugs No idea. Amy almost got me killed, she should have been the one to leave GO - Today at 9:43 PM :scarlett: group hugs Amy and Sammy Oasis. BOB - Today at 9:43 PM :chris: Now it is time to introduce the mode of elimination for this season! :chris: This is my most innovative yet! :chris: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing -- :feral: a dazed Zeke comes out of the sewers, his sight messed up from the beating KATIE, I GOT YOU! yanks down Topher with him :chris: ....... Or that. Heo - Today at 9:44 PM LMFAO Ooo you touch my tra-la-la - Today at 9:44 PM :katie: He can speak? :topher: This is awesome! High five, zeke! Heo - Today at 9:44 PM :troy: I guess? Rocky - Today at 9:44 PM Zeke gonna get that Topher booty Oasis. BOB - Today at 9:45 PM :chris: Umm......closes up manhole cover So....this season always had 13 contestants right? gestures at the team to play along jro - Today at 9:45 PM :amy: :wink: Heo - Today at 9:46 PM :troy: Yeah, sure whatever Oasis. BOB - Today at 9:46 PM :chris: Ok we're good here. Now Monsters. You'll be sleeping on the streets of Ghost City tonight. Have fun! Shogun of Sorrow - Today at 9:46 PM :samey: You did bring a blanket did you sis? Ooo you touch my tra-la-la - Today at 9:46 PM :katie: this is great. we're the winning team. jro - Today at 9:46 PM :amy: what! you were the one in charge of packing! GO - Today at 9:46 PM :scarlett: we could huddle together for warmth toast - Today at 9:47 PM lmao :justin: Scarlett? GO - Today at 9:47 PM :scarlett: yes? toast - Today at 9:47 PM :justin: I found this dirty blanket if you wanted it GO - Today at 9:48 PM :scarlett: aww thanks, we can share it if you like Rocky - Today at 9:49 PM :dj: Guess it can't be worse than living inside a moving crappy van(edited) toast - Today at 9:49 PM :justin: alright gets under blanket with scarlett jro - Today at 9:49 PM are we going right to ep 2 GO - Today at 9:49 PM :scarlett: cuddles up with Justin Oasis. BOB - Today at 9:49 PM :chris: And like that the premiere is in the books! Who will come out the victor in this season? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF PARANORMAL 2! End.